Hana Ga Ochiru
by can'tthinkofanythingclever
Summary: Menma had always found himself attracted to the shy blonde, her large, watchet eyes held so much innocence it had always caused him to radiate towards her. He saw it not only in himself but in everyone she met, those bright smiles of hers light everything up, they chased away the dark. He longed for those smiles.
1. The first meeting

_A/N: This is a RtN story, this is also dedicated to shyflorist on tumblr~  
**Disclaimer: I know nothing but the plot of this story**_

* * *

The first time Menma noticed her was when they were little kids, she'd been clinging to her dad as they were entered into the academy. Those eyes of such bright innocence had darted around until they found the fourth hokage's daughter. The smile that lit her face was the first thing that made the beast in Menma purr with pleasure. He found himself watching her curiously as she ran to embrace the little pinkette that smile warming the room.

His feet had him moving, away from his mom's comforting arms and towards the two girls. A bright toothy grin painted on his face while he remembered what his best friend Sasuke always said. Stopping in front of them he tried not to flinch away from the cold stare the hero's daughter gave him.

"Hi. My name's Menma, those are my parents." Pointing to where his beautiful red haired mom and blonde dad where he tried not to blush at his moms over activeness. "What's your name? Oh and where is your mom?" Realizing that he was only addressing the blonde he blushed slightly and added, "Oh and of course you're the fourths daughter right? It's Sak or Sayu something right?"

Menma's last expectation had been for the towheaded female to burst into tears, she dropped her head before quickly turning and taking off. The rosette's nose wrinkled in disgust as she practically spat her words at him, anger rolling off of her in waves. "You idiot! Ino-chan's mom is dead!" Turning quickly she took off after the beautiful girl who's innocence Menma was now sure of, calling out her name.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but the next thing he was aware of was two people with hair the color of fine ink standing on either side of him. Despite his lack of a known clan he had grown up with the Uchiha's and Hyuga's fostering a close friendship with both Hinata and Sasuke. Turning his face to look at his friends he knew he probably looked heartbroken judging by the expressions on Hinata and Sasuke's faces.

"What'd you do to Ino-chan and the forehead?" The flame that had dulled inside him since the tears had fallen out of those eyes seemed to roar brightly as he realized Hinata knew the beautiful girl. "You know her? Is she nice? Her friend wasn't very nice..." With a pout on his face he waited desperately for Hinata's response. Sadly for the boy the teacher interrupted calling for everyone to pick a seat.

Seated between Hinata whose hand had latched onto his own and Sasuke, Menma found himself fidgeting and looking for the girl named Ino who had apparently returned her friend in tow. Finally spotting them Menma's electric blue eyes widened amused, they were seated in the front row, just in front of their teacher Iruka with some weird boy next to them. The monster inside Menma threatened to revolt, at the sight of the boy turning to Ino to say something, as her face turned red and he watched her grab onto the rosette shyly he felt himself smile until Hinata called his attention back to her.

"Look Sasuke-kun I'm just saying we're gonna be in class together for the next four years at least, try not to anger me or I will punch you through a wall." Her voice soft even with its rough edges seemed to be caught between amusement and annoyance. "Oh come on Hinata! I'll asked was if you'd help me study. I'm not good at this taijustu stuff sheesh." Menma couldn't help but feel amused by Sasuke's signature pout as if he was truly offended. "Hey Hinata-chan, you said you knew Ino and her friend earlier right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I know Forehead and Ino-chan we all used to play together before Sakura decided she was too good to play with me." Scowling the heiress shook her head. "I wouldn't get involved with Sakura if I was you; she's mean Menma-kun. Ino-chan's nice though, she didn't used to be so shy but when her mom died…" Groaning softly Menma smacked himself in the head, so what Sakura said was true, Ino didn't have a mom. "Menma how do you not remember her? Itachi used to like carry Sakura around and Ino followed them everywhere." Shaking his head Sasuke laughed softly. It seemed Menma's memory sucked, but then everyone knew that.

Almost an hour later Menma was met by a terrifying sight, even Hinata looked uncomfortable at what greeted them at their table. Sakura sat on the table, legs crossed, book in hand and one pink eyebrow arched, it looked as if she had been waiting for them. "Forehead! Get off the table!" Hinata's voice seemed to bring the girl back to her surroundings as she slid off the table, her bottle green eyes turning onto Menma sinisterly. "Look here, Ino-chan is my best friend-" "Only friend." Hinata's voice cut Sakura's off with pure amusement and dark little smile on her lips as Sakura flushed deeply before continuing. "Best friend and I won't have someone like you reminding her that her mom is dead. So either apologize or leave us alone." Turning Sakura stomped off, though not before Menma noticed that tears had coated her eyes turning them waxy.

At the end of the day Menma finally got the shy blonde alone, his big eyes expressing his sorrow as he smiled shyly at her. "Hey look I'm sorry about what I said before…I didn't know." Looking at the ground he realized how terrified the girl looked and frowned. "I won't hurt you…I just want to be friends but I don't think Sakura likes me so if you don't like me either I understand." Turning to walk away Ino called out to him softly, her words tripping over themselves. "I-I'll be your f-friend…"


	2. Team Assignments!

_A/N: Hey! Second chapter is up! Woot! Sorry this took so long haha, I really hope you guys like it! This chapter like the last is dedicated to shyflorist on tumblr! I hope you guys don't mind the POV jumping around to much...I normally write from Sakura's view and not Menma/Naruto's!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line._

* * *

Four years had passed quickly, in a twist of fate and fun everyone had passed their exams to be made Genin. Now all he could think was that if luck shined on him he would be on a team with Ino, even Sasuke and Hinata would be okay so long as he wasn't stuck with Sakura. The girl hadn't warmed up to anyone, in fact there had been several times he thought Sakura and Hinata would kill each other, or Sasuke. His mother thought Sakura was adorable though she much preferred Ino for Menma's company, even over Hinata.

Menma had made sure to get to class early, so as to snag a seat next to Ino but he hadn't expected to be there before everyone. His hands found themselves rubbing the insignia on his headband, something that marked him for who he was now. A genin in the village of Konoha, his family had some standing here and he was proud of his tasks. When people finally started to arrive he straightened up a smirk painted on his face, he was sure no one would expect him here. And yet when people entered no one seemed surprised that Menma was there instead they all seemed to accept it and Menma had a sneaking suspicion that Hinata and Sasuke had something to do with that. Standing proudly Menma's electric eyes scanned everyone entering until he finally spotted the person he'd been looking for.

Four years hadn't been long enough to dull Menma's curiosity in the Yamanaka girl like it had his ever darkening hair. The bright grin on his lips didn't dull when he noticed the pink haired girl that stood next to Ino because though Sakura hadn't warmed up much Menma had still found her to be an entertaining person. As the two made their way over to Menma he sat down excitedly waiting for his friends. It didn't take long for the girls to be joined by Hinata and Sasuke, and then for the four of them to cross the room together, Menma could tell by the tight lipped expression on Hinata's face that today would probably not go off without a hitch.

Sitting down when everyone was in front of him Menma watched them interact quietly until he was alerted by being poked in the face, turning his head to look at Sasuke, Menma raised an eyebrow. "What do you look so happy about Menma?" Shaking his head Menma just laughed at the annoyed look on his friends face. Leaning forward as if to taunt the Uchiha he tried to tune into the argument going on between Hinata and Sakura, how angry Sakura was would effect how shy Ino felt today he knew. With his attention so rapt on the females, as Sasuke's likely was as well, neither boy noticed the person behind Sasuke fall back into his chair his body hitting Sasuke's.

The second the boy's lips touched the girls stopped arguing; Hinata and Sakura's hands flew over Ino's eyes to preserve her innocence and menace radiated from the two violent females. "Sasuke…" "Idiots how dare you!" It didn't take long for both boys to be slumped over in their seats, groaning after Sakura and Hinata had finished with them, as if Sasuke stealing his first kiss wasn't bad enough. Sulking quietly Menma fought the urge to peek at Ino, afraid that the girl would be laughing at him. The class was interrupted from its whispers and speculating by Iruka-sensei's entrance as he called for everyone to take their seats.

Excitedly Menma motioned for Ino to take the empty seat between him and Sasuke, but to his dismay and Hinata's Sakura slipped in quickly sending a pointed glare at Menma as she motioned for Ino to sit behind her. Menma looked helplessly at Sakura who just shook her head at him. "Now I know you must all be dying to hear your teams, so here we go." Menma couldn't help but ignore the teacher, laying his head on his desk he waited until he heard his name or the name of someone he cared about. "Team Seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" Biting back a laugh Menma watched as Sasuke shot up with a grin shot at the volatile girl. "And Menma Namikaze." With a smirk shot in his direction Menma realized Sakura wasn't going to be the one to help him understand Ino.

By the time Ino's and Hinata's teams were called Menma felt like class had dragged on forever. Menma's only consolation to not being teamed with Ino was not feeling the wrath that poured off of Sakura in waves at the blonde's actual teammates. He almost felt bad for Shikamaru and Chouji, almost. Smirking slightly the dirty blonde boy watched Sakura's deadly glares and mouthed threats to the two boys on either side of Ino, it was better than listening to Hinata whine about her dysfunctional teammates, each who rebelled against their clan in certain ways.

"Alright, now that you all have your teams, why don't you kids go out and eat lunch. Seriously, go!" The teacher's voice was booming at them chasing them all out of the room in a flurry that made the four of them laugh, lying out on a bench commonly used for lunch time, they couldn't seem to pull air into their lungs fast enough. Despite nothing actually being funny, the shouting teacher who had surely had enough of the students just seemed to kill them. Finally the four rose up, Menma noting that Sakura looked awkwardly away from every one except for Ino.

"Oh, I was enjoying you laying on me Sakura. It must be so nice for you to actually touch someone." With a wink Sasuke attempted to flirt with the fourths daughter while Ino colored awkwardly. "You're so annoying Uchiha." With a roll of her green eyes Sakura practically spat the words at him before standing quickly and running away from the group. All eyes were on Ino as the expected her to follow after the angry girl only to see her sitting awkwardly with them. "S-Sakura-chan needs time a-alone…S-she doesn't r-react well to comments about her being a-alone." Menma felt a surge of pain well up as the girl looked to the ground, obviously saddened by her friends life style. "Hey Sasuke, how about we avoid comments on Sakura-chan's home life from now on?" "Jeez Uchiha, even I wouldn't say that to forehead!"

When almost their entire lunch hour was up three giggling girls ran up to the group excitedly chattering. "Sasuke-kun, Menma-kun! Have you heard? Orochimaru-sama sent a letter to Lady Hokage, he's going to return soon! There's a rumor he's going to be bringing a team too!" The girls stayed to flirt until Hinata scared them off with a glare. Still eating the boys were surprised when they spotted their new teammate running towards them, a silver haired man in tow. "Uchiha, Namikaze, meet our new teacher Hatake Kakashi." As the boys took in the man who they assumed was grinning at them from underneath the mask they tried not to laugh. "Yo! I'm your leader and we all need to head up to the roof top!"

When the three finally arrived at the roof top, panting and looking mildly annoyed at the man who had disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving them to run after him. While the three of them separated to seats away from each other, the teacher took them in quite amusedly. "Now, how about we get to know each other, I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes and your dreams!" "Wait what?! Why don't you tell us yours first!" Menma's voice held the tinge of annoyance that they all felt. "Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I dislike a lot of things, I don't feel like telling you my likes, and my dreams are none of your business! Now you blondie, you go first!"

Menma glared at the teacher, annoyance clear in his face before he spoke. "My name is Menma Namikaze, I like Ramen from Ichiruka, I dislike when people interrupt when I'm trying to talk to someone, and my dream is to become Hokage!" Kakashi nodded towards Sakura signifying for her to go now as she sighed softly. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like my best friend, I dislike almost everything else, my dream is to escape this idiotic reality where people abandon their families without thought." Finally it was Sasuke's turn so with flourish and a smile the Uchiha began to speak. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like pretty girls, I dislike when my brother is gone for long stretches of time and my dream is to become a ninja worthy of the Uchiha name!"


	3. Omake: Ino's Breaking point

_A/N: So shyflorist/sordidsensory was harassing me to get the third chapter up as fast as possible and this Omake has been stuck in my head for days. It takes place during the next chapter so I hope you enjoy a Ino centered chapter~_

_Oh and who ever can guess why and with whom Orochimaru is coming back can have a OC appear or something else of their choosing *so long as it doesn't mess with the MenIno pairing*~_

_Also since this **is **a MenIno story it will end ultimately with MenIno but I might need some help deciding secondary pairings so there will be a poll up on my page for this!_

* * *

OMAKE CHAPTER:

Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka clan was a sweet girl, she was shy and generally hid from people she didn't know well. Many people admired her from a young age; she was the baby of Inoichi and the sweetheart of team eight. Most boys in the academy had crushes on her and most girls admired her. There was one draw back to this beauty and mild nature though, Ino has triggers. Lines that no one knew where there until they crossed them.

* * *

Big blue eyes roamed every where as she waited for her team to show up. Both of her best friends were off on missions out of Konoha with their teams and Ino was left alone with hers. The flaxen haired girl was seated on a bench, the same bench she and her friends had collapsed on laughing until the air left their lungs, with her knees pulled up to her face as she listened to the people around her. Closing her eyes she started to drift away, onto how the missions must be going, if she knew Sakura, team Seven would be in discord fighting filling the three of them to the brim, and if she knew Hinata her team would be scared to speak.

"Man I wouldn't want to be stuck on team Seven." One male voice called out to Ino as she opened her eyes in dull confusion, listening for a response. What was wrong with team Seven? "Ha! Me either man, I almost feel bad for the Uchiha. Can you imagine being stuck with that bitch?" The answering voice had Ino's nose wrinkle up in confusion; Sakura said that was a rude word, there wasn't anyone like that on her friends' team. "You mean Sakura the ice queen? Yeah she's dreadful but I meant the demon, my mom says one wrong move and the Uchiha's will lose their second heir and the hero's daughter will go the way of her parents." A female voice cut in this time and Ino shot off the bench, anger was rolling through her body. How dare they? Sakura wasn't an ice queen, and Menma-kun was not a monster!

"Poor Sasuke-kun, he's stuck with those awful people and that bitch must really have him under a genjustu if he really thinks she's worth the time of day! I tried to warn him to stay away from Menma and he just walked past me without a word. He must be such a good person to be stuck on that charity case team." With the second female voice Ino's reserve snapped. Sasuke-kun was nice but that team was equal in its feelings for each other even if not everyone would admit it. Marching over to the group Ino glared at them, though it was weaker then Sakura's or Hinata's she hoped it would make a point.

"H-How dare you?" Her voice wobbled and shook not with her normal shyness but with rage. "How dare we what Ino-chan?" She didn't like the innocence in their voices, how could they sound innocent?! Tears sprung to Ino's eyes and she shook slightly. "How dare you say those things!" This time she didn't phrase it as a question but a demand. "Sakura-chan and Menma-kun are the nicest people I know and I can't believe anyone would say anything badly about them! Are you stupid or just blind to everything to believe baseless rumors! Sakura's family is dead and yet you make those sick jokes behind her back! And Menma is doing this village a favor! I don't see why you or anyone else think that it's okay to treat him like a monster!"

Taking a shuddering breath into her lungs Ino waited for their apologies. Even if Menma and Sakura weren't here to hear them, they deserved them as far as she was concerned. "I-Ino-chan?" "A-Are you okay?" "W-What did we d-do?" Three voices echoed one after another and ended with sobs from the last. "Y-You owe them apologies." Turning on her heel Ino walked away feeling proud of herself, while slightly embarrassed. She wondered how Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan would react to the blonde's sudden nerves.


	4. Shika-Ino-Cho meets!

_I am so unbelievably sorry for why this update took so long. I have a thousand excuses but I doubt but thats besides the point. I've decided to do this as Ino's and Menma's P.O.V's only. I will be doing stories centering on Sakura's & whomever she gets paired with along with Hinatas & whomever she gets paired with at a later time. I sincerely apologize for my fail Asuma, Chouji and Shikamaru . Sorry. Amber I hope you enjoy this chapter_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

Not long after team seven walked away did Hinata's team appear at the bench saying their teacher had also appeared, with a nod and a mumble about defective team mates Hinata left Ino by herself on the bench. Though she'd never admit it Ino felt relief flood her body as Hinata walked away her short hair barely moving as she seemed to be scolding her team mates, she couldn't seem to place it but ever since Menma had singled her out and requested a friendship she began to feel uncomfortable with Hinata, as if the heiress was looking for any reason to pounce on Ino. Pulling her knees up to her chest Ino kept her eyes glued to the ground, it was depressing. Now that they were sorted on teams would Sakura leave her? Would she drift away and become closer to Menma and Sasuke? Tears started to pull up in her watchet eyes as she thought it over.

Ino was so sucked into her thoughts that she missed the arrival of her own team mates. Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi stood over the Yamanaka heiress puzzlement written on the latter male's features. Kneeling down Shikamaru flicked Ino's fallen hair out of her eyes and laughed softly. "Oi! Ino-chaaan, our teacher came! He says we need to meet him in the classroom!" Ino felt herself flinch as she recoiled from the touch trying to understand why he felt the need to stretch out the a in chan before climbing down from the bench. Lagging back slightly Ino followed them to the classroom listening to the boys argue over food, while noticing for the first time that Chouji was thin for an Akimichi, a rather unusual thing. Ino couldn't help the Hinata sounding voice that whispered that Ino too was teamed with a defective team mate, shaking off that thought Ino raced to catch up with her teammates just as they rounded the corner about to enter the room.

Peeking in behind her teammates, Ino spotted an older looking man standing alert with his back to a closed wall. Blinking a few times Ino stepped into the classroom walking back to where Sakura had been sitting earlier in the day. She didn't want to admit it but she was hoping that by sitting in Sakura's seat she could absorb her friends resolve. Shikamaru choose to sit in the seat to the front and left of her while Chouji set to the front right of her. Placing her hands in her lap Ino watched her newly assigned teacher intently. "Hello there, you must be all of team ten then. Judging by your hair styles and facial marks you belong to the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, well then I hope you'll do your parents proud. Tell you what why don't we get to know each other. Go around the room say your likes, dreams and hopes."

Ino took the blank stare that her teacher and team mates were giving her as an encouragement to speak. Chewing her lips she again tried to summon up all of Sakura's courage before she lifted her head and opened her mouth before promptly closing it. Two tries later Ino was able to finally speak, "M-My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like being with my friends, I dislike when Sakura and Hinata start fighting or when people insult those I care about." Taking a breath the flaxen haired girl sat up straighter and smiled slightly. "I hope to be more like Sakura and Hinata, while my dreams are to one day take over for my father in the interrogation unit." Bowing her head slightly she couldn't help the large smile on her face before looking up again at Shikamaru's voice.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, I like food and watching the clouds, I dislike loud people who feel the need to disrupt everyone and I hope to learn all about the shadow jutsu and take over the clan from my father one day." Shikamaru's words were punctuated with a care free laugh before Chouji took over with a scowl in Shikamaru's direction. "My name is Chouji Akimichi, I like to exercise and I dislike when people assume you have to be overweight to be able to use the clan jutsu's. I do not hope or dream but plan to change the view of my clan and help us become less…looked down upon." Ino blinked repeatedly and pondered over Chouji's words curiously.

She had noticed before that people looked at the Akimichi's differently than they did the Nara's or Yamanaka's but had never dwelled on it. Frowning at her own callousness Ino was pulled out of her thoughts by their teacher's words. "All of those are admirable goals, I look forward to training you in the way of the ninja. But that is only if you can pass my test. Tomorrow training ground three, be there at three P.M. don't bother to eat lunch." Ino noticed the man's smirk curiously and blinked trying to understand the expression, she'd seen Hinata give Sasuke that same look before she beat him to a pulp, or Menma before he pulled off some great prank or even Sakura when Ino stood up to someone. So to Ino's mind that expression could promise the worst things or the proudest moments. After staring at her teacher for several minutes she realized everyone but her and him had left the room. Before Ino could leave Hinata raced into the room a malicious smile on her lips.

"Oi! Ino! You better hide Sakura's looking for you and it'll be just too funny if she can't find you." Blinking Ino shook her head quickly until she was dizzy. "N-No I couldn't do that." Seconds later Sasuke burst into the room a similar smile to Hinata's on his lips as he grabbed Ino's hands and pulled her into his arms. The flaxen haired girls face felt like her body and face burn up at the contact before she began to thrash around trying not to scream. A not so well known fact about the Yamanaka heiress was how little she liked to be touch. Sakura and Menma finally burst into the room not five seconds after Sasuke had grabbed her. Both had matching looks of fury written on their features but Menma managed to speak before Sakura. "Sasuke! What the hell! Let go of her!" "Sasuke if you ever want any chance with me you will Ino go. Right. This. Instant." Sakura stepped closer to him before pulling Ino away from Sasuke and letting go of her. Sighing softly Sakura shook her head before glaring at Sasuke and Hinata. "You know what we all probably have tests tomorrow we should go home before someone dies."

Ino was left to watch Sakura walk away her long day-glo colored hair swish as she walked away. Stopping only to look over her shoulder and blink. "Ino that threat doesn't apply to you, come on I'll walk you home so Sasuke doesn't try to rape you again."


End file.
